Confusions of Life
by Yui-Yuy
Summary: A more of a generalized Drama, Angst, Romance, Action/Adventure, fic. Main character is Relena. {Pairing: 1xR, 2xH, 3xC, 4xD, 5xM, 6xN} Relena discovers that she, as well, is a pilot of a Gundam. What will happen? [Chapter 2 Uploaded] R+R Plz
1. Prologue - Dream

Title: Confusion of Life  
  
Author: Ktira  
  
Genre: General/Romance  
  
Rate: G  
  
Pair: 1xR  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, I'm only gonna do this once ok? No more in the following chapers.  
  
I do not own Gundam Wing, and none of it's characters, all I sadly have is this puny little fic, *wahhhhhhhhhh!!!………!!!  
  
Prologue - What Could The Dreams Have Meant?  
  
My wish is to be free..........but although I'd wish with all my might, nobody even cares of what I want.  
  
[Flash Back]  
  
"Kittii, come back." a voice of a young boy called to me. I attempted to reach out to him but couldn't do so, because I was instantly pulled back into the long and fancy red car. A boy, who looked a bit older than me, sat me down in the center of a comfortable sofa in the car, and trapped me with a gray band, and by then I was forbidden to move. Then a man in his mid-30s sitting across from me spoke: "Little girl, you are no longer considered to be the Kittii that you used to be. You will now be a part of this family, known as Relena Peacecraft, understand?" he said in such a loving and fatherly tone, which made me forget everything, it felt so nice, having a father to speak to me. Am I really his daughter now? The joy I had made me forget even the only friend who I just lost back in the orphan, the friend whose name I cannot remember…  
  
[End Flash Back]  
  
That was what I had dreamed one night, and I thought them over, could they have meant something? Or is it the same as me dreaming about Wonderland? They seemed so familiar in a way. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Powerless

Chapter 1 - Still a Girl, As Powerless As Ever  
  
"Relena," Noin, who now has become my sister-in-law, knocked on my bedroom door and called, "are you dressed for the meeting yet?"  
  
"Um... almost!!" she hesitated, because for a second there, she was going to respond a fake sickness, but she decided not to, reason was that it was her duty. Although she replied with an "almost", she did not get dressed at all, she was still in her sleeping robe and slippers, plus her hair isn't even tied up yet. The meeting will begin in less than half an hour, but she didn't care, she was staring at herself in a small mirror, trying to get a good picture of her childhood in her mind, but just couldn't find it, it was blank, "does this mean that I've never had a past?" she muttered to herself.  
  
"Relena!" the strong voice of her brother, Milliardo Peacecraft, shouted through her locked door, "we're taking off in 2 minutes! Is something wrong? It's not like you to take this long preparing."  
  
"Alright, alright, coming!!" she quickly tied her hair up in a low ponytail and put on her formal peach suit before Milliardo had torn off her door and burst in. She was dragged onto the car right afterwards and was driven to the meeting place.  
  
It was a harsh and windy day, the car drove at a speed of 100km/h. The fallen leaves of autumn was hitting against the windshield, making noisy beating sounds. And then suddenly, in the sky high above, about 5 mobile suit carriers flew across, leaving white strips of air marks behind. "Mobile Suits!!" Relena cried out as she detected by looking out her window.  
  
"Stop the car." She told her driver, and as soon as the car stopped, she stepped off and stared up at those carriers, 'what's happening? Are they starting a war without informing me?' she sighed, 'then I'll have to clear this out, who do they think they are? Breaking the peacefulness here.' With that, she sat back into the car and told the driver to continue.  
  
*~*~*  
  
When she arrived, she was late by 2 minutes. She quickly gathered everyone to the meeting room to apologize for her unpunctuality. As soon as everyone has been seated, she began: "first of all, I want to thank all of you for your co-operation in maintaining our peaceful world today. Ever since year A.C. 196, all battles have ended, and that everyone lived happily without any trepidations. I certainly believe that none of you representatives here would want to break the serenity in the citizens' hearts." She stopped, to see if there were any suspicious reactions to the people seated in front of her. Each one of them kept silence. "Well then, let's begin by discussing a couple of things that I saw today, I was somewhat amused by what I saw." Two hours have passes, Relena was really getting tire, but she kept the conversation going.  
  
"I'm afraid that that explanation would not be acceptable, all military bases have agreed to discard all weapons for the sake of peace, and also not to entertain any more soldiers, so why is it that there's new pilots and new mobile suits flying around? Unless you are planning another attack to break peace, there are no other reasons for doing this." She became concerned but still remained calm. She took a sip of the tea that was just serves to her, and kept talking.  
  
One of the legislatures took his teacup and finished it in one drink. As the room was filled with Relena Dorlian voice in speech, his eyelids began to shutter. The one sitting next to him realized and caught him just before his head hit the table: "General Marble!" he said. Everyone at the table stood up in surprise and confusion, including Relena, she stood up and asked: "what happened?!" no one answered, therefore everyone became sleepy, and not much later, each one of them collapsed. She started to panic, "what's happening??!" she gasped. Just then, her head started to ache, everything around her spun around and around, making her feel dizzier each second. "What's happening to me??" and finally, she went blind, clueless of what's really happening, her emotions lead her back into the fancy red car.  
  
Relena's POV  
  
As we arrived at our destination, the car was quickly pulled into a private parking lot with two car spaces. "C'mon Relena, we're home." The boy said.  
  
"Home?" There's the word I haven't heard for years.  
  
"Ya, this is our mansion." I quickly ran out of the parking lot to see what it's like outside. The slight of wind blew on me as many pieces of autumn leaves were carried along. In front of me was a wide driveway, with beautiful flowers on each side of it. For about 25 meters away was a high fence stacked up with beautiful marbles, which indicated the approximate perimeter of the area that this family, I mean my family, owned. "You must be very rich." I said as soon as the boy, who is now considered to be my brother, caught up to me.  
  
"You're right, we, the Peacecraft's family, is very trusted and respected by the people of Cinq Kingdom here." I stared at him in confusion, "o I almost forgot, may introduce myself, my name is Milliardo Peacecraft, the eldest sibling, I'm your brother from now on Relena, if you need any help, just ask me." He smiled and took my hand inside.  
  
A few months passed by, I became much happier living with my new family. Milliardo left for military school to become a soldier, and I became the center of attention.  
  
Soon after my first birthday party was held to celebrate my 7th birthday, an old man was invited over. He wore a long, white thin coat, and word a pair or wacky glasses. He and father stepped in to a private room and locked the door. I was curious of their conversation, to I glued my ear to the surface of the door and listened. Not much of their discussion could be heard, but I was still able to pick out a couple of words to form a simplified version: "…Relena's perfect for the job, I'll bring her to you next…thanks a lot…" I detected that they are coming near the door to exit, so I quickly sneaked behind a statue about 10 meters away and go out my doll to pretend that I was playing. The scientist in which came out and walked passed me through the hallway. His bag wasn't sealed completely, and a small robotic doll could be seen inside of it.  
  
// Relena's POV  
  
The room was dark, the air was thin, and a body was tied to a chair. She was sweating, and also breathing harshly for air. Her eyes slowly opened up, making her realize she was not at the same place, but a dark, cold chamber. She was surrounded by steel walls, there were no windows either, just a door that can only be opened through a password security system. "Where am I?" She wondered.  
  
Suddenly, the door slid open, revealing a blinding pack of light with a shadowed man standing in it. He slowly walked in, closer to her tiresome body, he started to walk around her clockwise. "Who are you, and what do you plan to do with me?" she asked strong and seriously. "I'm afraid that that is not important for right now," he took her chin, and put a light kiss on, "you will be kept quiet in here until the war is over, my princess." Relena was in shock of what the man just did, she was just about to slap him when she was reminded that she was tied up. She sat still helplessly.  
  
But just before the man reached the door, she was able to ask: "why did you kidnap me?"  
  
"O no, this isn't kidnap at all. This is an official declaration of war, to Zechs and all the Gundam Pilots. And you, my dear the former peacemaker, won't be able to do anything to stop us, because you are powerless against a military such as us the P.O.P." the door slid shut. Relena was left alone again, feeling more depressed than ever, "Am I really that powerless? I wish I was strong." She thought as a drop of tear escaped her eye, drifting her off back into her dreams:  
  
Relena's POV  
  
"Where are Mommy and Daddy?" I asked adolescently the old man wearing weird glasses. "He didn't reply. I cried out again: "WHERE!!?"  
  
"Quiet little girl, you are here to be trained, not to be guarded by your parents!!" he screamed back harshly, so I started to cry, which made him even angrier: "NEVER CRY INFRONT OF ME!!" he howled at me and I stopped. "Good, now your official training to become a militia force for the rest of the Gundam Pilots. You will be given a special type of Gundam, stronger than any other out there, understand?" my heart was still in pain.  
  
"Where's Mommy?" I asked again, more innocently.  
  
He sighed: "O they'll be here soon enough, but first, you will have to be doubt with." He brought me to a machine, not too large, but was large enough to fit a body in. He lifted me up and placed me into the comfortable chair inside. Then he covered my mouth with something connected with a tub, and tied a strap tightly around my head. After that, he placed my hands down on my either side and locked them down. He left me this way and closed the machine. As soon as it completely sealed, liquid of some sort started to fill up the area I'm in. I started panic, therefore I thought I was going to drown and die, but surprisingly enough, I was able to breath. But the liquid made me dizzy, and soon I was put to asleep.  
  
// Relena's POV  
  
On the machine, a computer monitor was flashing with two words: Memory Obliteration Complete ……  
  
  
  
*Well, that was the first chapter, what do you think about it so far? Please R+R 


End file.
